Sorta Kinda Indirectly Brothers
by AnimeFan202
Summary: Kurt learns that he gained more than one brother through his dad and Finn's mother's wedding.


**Just a little one-shot I decided to put up after my brother and I had this exact same conversation. :) This could really be set any time after Furt, but I see it as a time when Kurt was starting to get closer to Blaine. **

**Sorta Kinda Indirectly Brothers**

A lot had changed since the wedding. This was to be expected. It was a lot to get a new brother and a stepfather all in just a couple of hours. But the biggest change was that Finn began to really think of the Hudson-Hummel household as home.

A lot can come from feeling that a place is home. Finn wasn't about to go walking around the house naked when he thought he was alone or anything like that... but there were some changes.

For Kurt, the house had always been home. He'd even been expecting some changes out of Finn. But the biggest, most impacting change to Kurt seemed like a given to Finn.

Noah Puckerman started spending more and more time at their house. Kurt was able to ignore this... until he started sleeping over as well.

The relationship between Puck and Kurt had improved dramatically between glee club and having his best friend suddenly become Kurt's stepbrother. But anytime they met outside of school it was decidedly awkward.

Now they had to deal with occasionally sleeping in the same house. Maybe it would have been better if Finn hadn't been completely oblivious.

There were the unescapable family dinners, but other than that Kurt and Puck did their best to mutually avoid each other whenever Puck slept over.

Though Puck would grow quieter anytime Kurt was forced to pass through the room, Finn still did not catch on. For him the two boys were on two totally different worlds. There was living in the same house with Kurt and then there was backyard football and video games with Puck.

However, no one was giving Finn enough credit. Through ganging up on Kurt with Blaine, the two had begun to teach Kurt how to play Mario Kart. And Kurt was even enjoying it. (Despite the fact that he kind of sucked at it and it may have just been spending time with Blaine that he was enjoying...) But whatever his motives for continuing to agree to play with him, Finn was beginning to get a glimpse of those two worlds peacefully coexisting in the same universe.

Then there came the incident. Finn found out that Puck's mother was going to stay with his ailing grandmother for a week. She was taking his younger sister with her, but Puck would be alone.

Finn knew his best friend would enjoy the freedom, but eventually it would lead to a bit of anger later on and anger+Puck=Puckdoingstupidthings.

So over dinner Finn asked his mom and Burt if Puck could stay over their house. To his surprise they agreed. (Though they were debating whether or not Puck would stay for the _entire _week.)

But it was Kurt's reaction that made it sink in for Finn that his best friend and his new brother still had some issues to work out. A look of shock passed the boy's face and then, after composing himself, Kurt rose as gracefully as ever from his seat and hurried down the stairs to his room.

Before his dad could even call after him, Finn was up and following him down to the basement.

"Kurt! What's wrong?"

"You should know very well what's wrong, Finn Hudson!" Kurt snapped.

If you want to be precise, it was exactly at that moment that Finn really got it.

"Look," he said slowly "I know you and Puck don't really get along, but he's kinda like another brother to me-Dude! What's wrong!"

Kurt's face had turned a sickly greenish color and his mouth was hanging open in a shocked horror.

"Do you realize what you just said?" Kurt sputtered.

"What?" Finn asked, utterly confused.

"If Puck is _your _brother, that indirectly makes him _my _brother!"

It was silent for a minute before Finn started laughing. Wait until Puck heard this! When Kurt joined in he began to think that maybe the coming week wouldn't be so unbearable after all.

**Review please! **


End file.
